


Starman

by bumblebi221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: David Bowie Tribute, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pie, References to David Bowie, Short, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebi221/pseuds/bumblebi221
Summary: Dean takes Cas for a drive. Nothing suspicious at all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Starman

The Bowie tape clicked off, leaving Dean in silence as he lay on his bed, surrounded by darkness. He should’ve been sleeping, but apparently his body had other plans. So he got up, threw on a coat and shoes, and grabbed his keys. He was opening the impala’s door when he heard quiet breathing behind him. He turned around to see Cas standing a few feet away, head tilted to the side. Dean loved the head tilt.

“Where are you going?” asked the angel.

“For a drive. I couldn’t sleep,” Dean answered.

“Can I come with you?” Dean smiled.

“Sure, Cas. Hop in.” The boys got in the car, Dean revved the engine, and they were off.

“Are we going anywhere specific?” asked Cas.

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise.” Cas sighed and looked out the window, pouting. Dean chuckled and put a tape in the player.

_Pushing through the market square…_

“What’s this?” Cas asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean this isn’t Led Zeppelin.”

“Correct.”

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I just felt like some Bowie tonight.” Dean’s left foot started bouncing nervously.

“Okay.” Cas went silent.

_Soul love…_

Dean willed himself to keep his eyes on the road. Everything was going to be fine. This was the right thing to do. Everything was going to be fine. Nothing to worry about. The music of the second song on the tape faded out. Everything was going to plan.

I’m an alligator…

Almost there. Coming up on the right. Dean pulled into a long gravel drive that ended in an open field. He turned the music up, keeping the engine running. He got out of the car and motioned for Cas to do the same.

Keep your ‘lectric eye on me, babe…

“Cas.” Dean cleared his throat. And he couldn’t get the words out.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Cas, I couldn’t sleep tonight.”

“I know.”

“I couldn’t sleep because… because I was thinking.” Dean took a step towards Cas.

“What were you thinking about?”

“Cas, my whole life was spent following my dad’s orders. When he died, I worked so hard to change that. To fight my destiny, who I was supposed to be, all of it.”

“Yes?”

“There’s one last thing I need to do, one last order to defy.”

“And what would that be?”

“Cas, I -” Dean choked and looked down at his shoes. That was a bit better. “I love you.”

_The church of man, love  
Is such a holy place to be…_

Dean kept staring at his shoes. He didn’t want to be seen like this. He was vulnerable, and soft, and weak. Everything that could get him killed. Time ticked by, and Cas wasn’t answering. Finally, Dean risked a glance up. Cas was crying.

“Cas? No, no, don’t - don’t cry.” This was not what was supposed to happen. He took a step closer to the angel.

“Dean.” Cas sniffed. “It’s fine. It’s more than fine. I… I love you, too.” Then the tears came even faster, but Dean was frozen in place.

_Keep your ‘lectric eye on me, babe…_

It was Cas who approached Dean, rushing over and wrapping his arms around him. And then they were kissing. Cas was crying all over Dean, and Dean could barely move, but they were kissing, and Dean was in Cas’ arms, and he was safe, and it was okay that he was weak, because Cas was with him, and they were stronger together.

_Freak out in a moonage daydream, oh yeah…_

When they’d stopped kissing for more than a minute, and Cas had stemmed his tears, Dean put the rest of his plan into place. He laid out a blanket on the grass, and revealed an apple pie.

_There’s a starman waiting in the sky…_

When they’d filled up on pie, they lay back on the blanket, Cas’ head nestled in the crook of Dean’s arm. They named the stars.

“What’s that one, Cas?” Dean whispered. Cas didn’t answer. He was fast asleep. Dean smiled and kissed the angel’s forehead. “I’ve got my very own starman,” he chuckled to himself.


End file.
